


Nemo

by AmyRoth24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death, Happy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Nemo - Freeform, No Name, Poetry, Sad, Storytelling, War, dwelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRoth24/pseuds/AmyRoth24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And as I travel the ruins of my recovering magical world, strangers will ask "What is your name?".Only but a murmur escapes my lips, "No one..." I say. (series of poems dedicated to requested HP characters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! This is my first attempt at short storytelling through poetry! I would like to go through many of the characters in Harry Potter! So if you like what I'm doing, just review which character you would like done next! Thank you so much! I know it isn't that great but eh...hahaha! Thanks! :)

**_Nemo:_ **

**_Noun:_ Latin, literally "no man, no one, nobody."**

_My name is my everything._

_It's all I had left._

_Yet, that name still betrayed me._

_Causing nothing but endless nightmares unveiling in my slumber._

_My hand reaches, but it cannot feel._

_The darkness in me can only grow._

_I feel my mind slipping._

_My emotions disappearing._

_My heart that once screamed in protest had grown wearily._

_My cold eyes widened in the shock of seeing so many dead._

_I've caused so much death...yet why hasn't Death come for me?_

_Death has not granted me such pleasure._

_Seeing a long life is fit for a murderer._

_Body cold as ice, blood still barely flowing through my veins._

_A traitor I am._

_A traitor I will remain._

_A man fit fo_ _r none._

_A man already chained by his sins._

_Yet, my name…my name?_

_Still means everything to everyone but myself._

_When my eyes close, I wish for nothing but soothing rain._

_My heart longs to be touched by grace._

_And as I travel the ruins of my recovering magical world, strangers will ask "What is your name?"_

_Only but a murmur escapes my lips, "No one..." I say._

Nemo.


	2. Snape

_Trembling on the ground, blood flows from all corners of my body._

_Paralyzed with fear, I almost didn't notice the trio._

_I gaze into his familiar green eyes, I suddenly see her._

_My own Annabelle-Lee._

_I stare as her long, wild red hair enchantingly appeared._

_Her soft smile coaxing me into the growing light that illuminates around me._

_A love that I thought had been lost forever._

_Nothing else in this moment mattered._

_Not the pain of the open wounds that were inflicted upon my by the devilish snake._

_Not the chilling feeling of my body slowly shutting down, poison flushing through my veins._

_All I saw was her beauty._

_A beauty that was all too rare and refined._

_One that I had taken for granted so long ago._

_Her emerald eyes twinkled._

_Her porcelain skin, as luminescent as the moonlight._

_"Come with me, Sev...", she says with a grin. Her hand extended out to me._

_When suddenly I blink, and a single tear falls._

_She had vanished._

_Long, lost again._

_I finally see the reality, my last image before my eyes close for good._

_I see her son clearly now before me._

_His own eyes full of sorrow and tear drops._

_"Take it-take it!", I manage to gasp._

_He bottles my last momentous tear. Lightning cracks across the sky, a crash of thunder follows._

_And as I take my last breath, a smile grows upon my face._

_I finally see her face once again, her radiance intoxicating._

_My heaven._

_My everything._

_All I've ever needed._

_She takes my hand, warmth flooded through my body as we walked._

_She lead me to the park, the park I remembered so well._

_I was finally taken back; to where everything began._


End file.
